More than a crossbreed
by Dont Tread On Me
Summary: When umbrella buys a chain of islands, they inadvently send in hunk to go into a deathtrap.
1. Back story

More than a crossbreed..  
  
*this is a crossover of RE and a new, pretty much unknown RTS game called impossible creatures. I will have a background for the game before I start the actual story.*  
  
In 1937, the depression was at its peak. It seemed inevitable that Europe would go to war and that the earth would go to hell in a hand basket.  
  
However..  
  
At this same time, a doctor, working on genetic technologies had made a breakthrough in the science of genetics. His name was vladikof. He was ridiculed throughout the scientific community for his ideas and theories about, what he dubbed sigma technology. This was the use of electric currents to stabilize DNA to the point where it could be combined with any other genetic structure. After his banishment from the community, he left to the South Seas to continue his research under the guise of a man named Upton Julius. Upton was a man of militaristic genius, but he was mentally unstable and kick out of the armed forces. He sought revenge and used sigma technology to create, loyal and near unstoppable creatures. These beasts were the product of combining two creatures to a perfect and powerful match. He was halted however by a man named Rex Chance, son of Dr Vladikof. After witch, the creatures put to rest and the sigma tech destroyed.  
  
However..  
  
In 1999, the umbrella corporation bought the islands to research the climate, and study there viruses. During a routine excavation, they uncovered a sigma machine, perfectly preserved in mud. They reassembled a more powerful and more covert project called; viper. Project viper was the combining of the use of sigma technology and the T, G, and T Veronica viruses. Then an accident happened. After losing word with the facility, umbrella sent in agent hunk and his team to eliminate the automatic sigma machine and destroy any creatures on the long abandoned islands. They, however, were up against more than anyone could possibly imagine..  
  
*well that is it for now, not very long I know. But I want to wet you appetite for what is to come.* 


	2. Infiltration

More than a crossbreed  
  
*chapter two is up, I hope you like it. I have gotten good reviews for it. I really want to write more, but only if you review!*  
  
The chopper bucked in the large turbulence shaft rocked the chopper. It was like this on most occasions, a reason why umbrella chose this island chain. For god's sake, it stretched for 1'000 miles from near the Antarctic Ocean, to the Philippine islands. "30 minutes to LZ." The pilot warned the 4 man crew. They were consisted of Roger "hunk" Patton, a rumored descendant of the famed general. Sam Forester, a demolitions expert and reliable with a heavy weapon like the LAW. Thompson Greenwell, an expert sniper and amazing with a M82. Finally, there was Martin Donovan, a good hacker that nearly cracked the NSA; he is also good with the M203 SAW. Nobody had ever tangled with umbrellas minions before now, except for hunk of course, the grizzled veteran of the Bio trenches of umbrella. Together, they made White Omega squad, newly formed from areas within the UWD. The big problem with this mission was that there was a new, untold threat on these islands, but they were only going to be on one; Isla Eden. The place was far from paradise if they were calling him in. "we have reached the LZ, prepare for exit.  
  
They were on the jungle like island; they had just gotten off when they saw the dead bodies of two umbrella workers, horribly fused with a mantis. "Jesus Christ.what the hell did this?" Sam said, holding his Colt M4. "Get used to it." said hunk. With that, he kept his gun a bit closer to his chest. He himself had never seen this kind of mutation. He kept the MP5 near his heart. They continued to walk through the jungle. Until there was a sharp whoosh sound flew near their heads. They fell prone and aimed around. There was a gigantic quill stuck in the ground. It had nearly missed Martin by inches. He fired around for a sec, his FA-MAS firing in a burst. There was a loud squeal and the bushes shock. Out of the forest came out a large creature, but what the hell it was, was beyond any of them. It had a few bullet holes in its face. It was a porcupine/cougar cross. The only thing cougar about it was its size and face. Its body was that of a quiled rodent. It had sores on its body as well, indicating it was infected. "FIRE IT UP!" hunk said, and with that, the four men fired there guns into the beast. It was enraged at them and charged. It rammed its head into a tree and collapsed. The creature bled out onto the ground, the perfect greens of the moss and grass meshed together with the deep, unforgiving red of the creature's blood. "What the fuck is that?" Sam said. "I never have seen anything like this before. I doubt that umbrella could make this, on its own anyway." Tom said. "You would be surprised." Hunk said. They moved on, further into the forest.  
  
The four man team walked into the bushy forest. They expected almost anything. Although what they just saw really scared the crap out of them. Even Hunk's heart was racing. They continued on through the forest until a large clearing was seen. In the clearing was a hummer, its hood smashed in. "man.this mission gets weirder and weirder." Martin said, his M12A2 at the ready. Hunk took a good look around him. There didn't seem to be anything up ahead. Suddenly, a tongue lashed out and smacked Sam, making him drop his assault rifle. A large monster suddenly came out from a cloaked state. It looked like a combination of both a mantis and a komodo dragon, and 30 feet long. The Kamtis, as Sam decided to yell out, roared at them and made a charge, its scythe like arms nearly slamming hunk into the earth. Hunk proceeded to fire his MP5 at it, hoping to do some damage. The Kamtis roared loudly and swung its tail at him. It just clipped the end of a strand of his hair. The monster then got to its hind legs and tried to crush Tom, who blindly fired his M82 at it, only getting one shot off before the monster had grabbed him screaming by the leg with its massive maw. With one flick of its head, it flung him into the air and snapped him up. Its jaws shutting made a sound similar to the gigantic rifle's report. A small lab was only about 20 feet away. Hunk made a mad dash for it, as did Sam and Martin. The got in and closed the heavy door just in time. "Oh Christ..it ate him." Martin said. "It fuckin ate him!" "Calm down!" "Calm down?! This aint the shit we trained for!" he said with a scream and sighed, trying to regain composure. They were now going to have to head through the mini lab to get out, not knowing what was along the way.  
  
*well, it's finally done ^-^ hope you liked this chapter, and there are more to come, so enjoy ^^* 


End file.
